


A Hickey Situation

by InsightfulInsomniac



Category: Glee
Genre: Blaine got a little carried away, Fluff, Hickeys galore, Humor, M/M, just the girls helping Kurt out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 18:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18666193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsightfulInsomniac/pseuds/InsightfulInsomniac
Summary: Lost in the haze of Blaine and all the great experiences that come with having a boyfriend, Kurt oversleeps and rushes out the door without really taking the time to look in the mirror.When he arrives at school with some not-so-subtle indicators of the previous night’s activities, the girls stage an intervention.





	A Hickey Situation

**Author's Note:**

> Blaine loves hickeys; fight me.
> 
> (They both do. They’re too possessive not to).
> 
> Enjoy this random idea that I wrote at 1 am instead of writing a final paper! Yay for my dubious decisions!

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _

Kurt groans, stretching before sitting up slowly. He quickly switches off his incessant alarm, pausing to take a moment of peace before he starts his day.

As he starts to become more awake, the events of the previous evening begin to wash over him in a way that makes him feel warm and syrupy slow. He had spent the evening at Blaine’s, and although he had still made curfew, they still had plenty of time to enjoy each other’s company.

Kurt smiles to himself; they enjoyed each other’s company many, many times in the too-short time they had together. Now that he’s back at McKinley and Blaine’s still at Dalton, they make sure to use their time wisely.

Mind you, hands did not travel below the equator just yet. But that doesn’t mean that mouths can’t travel outside of the traditional lip-lock boundaries. 

Kurt sighs, reaching up to ghost a touch over his jaw, reminiscing of how Blaine mapped every inch of exposed skin on his face and neck with his lips, whispering sweet nothings as he went. Forget a gentle touch of the fingers, soft brushes of cool lips against burning hot skin is the sexiest thing Kurt Hummel can think of.

And, apparently, the only thing he can think of right now, as he looks at the clock only to realize that he’d been stuck in a Blaine-filled trance for nearly twenty minutes. Scrambling out of bed, Kurt rushes to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face, speeding through his skincare routine as he chooses an outfit, forgoing even using a mirror to apply the products. Besides, it’s basically muscle memory at this point.

Barely glancing in the mirror, Kurt brushes his hair into what he hopes is an acceptable coif, spraying it lightly with the knowledge that he can finish styling it in his locker at school. 

“Bye dad!” Kurt calls, sprinting down the stairs and grabbing an apple on his way out, not even listening for Burt’s slightly confused “Bye?” in response.

When he arrives at McKinley, Kurt hurries into school and makes a beeline for his locker, just barely unlocking it when Rachel appears next to him.

“Hi Kurt! I was just thinking about what song —“ Kurt follows Rachel’s eyes as she stops speaking, noticing them travel just slightly below his face.

“Rachel?” He asks, concerned. “What’s wrong?”

“Choir room, stat,” she replies simply, grabbing him by the wrist and pulling him along. 

“Wha — Rachel! I have class in ten minutes!”

Rachel continues to ignore him, grabbing Mercedes by the arm as she passes her. 

“Emergency meeting in the choir room right now!” She commands frantically, and Mercedes just stares at her confusedly. “And bring someone pale, like Brittany or Quinn!”

“Why?” Mercedes demands, and Kurt looks on, baffled, as Rachel merely taps her throat twice and jerks her head back in his direction, still keeping an iron grip on his wrist.

Life just becomes more confusing for Kurt when Mercedes’ eyes widen, immediately nodding and springing to action. “I’ll be there in one minute.”

Rachel nods in thanks, then continues to pull Kurt towards the choir room. He can’t help but wonder what just happened in the exchange between her and Mercedes.  _What did she mean when she gestured to her throat? Something to do with singing? Is someone sick? Oh god, does someone have damaged vocal chords and I’m just hearing about it now?_

Finally, after what feels like an eternity of being dragged through the maze of McKinley hallways, the pair reached the choir room, and Rachel pushes him into a chair just as Mercedes, Quinn, and Tina run into the room.

“I’ve got the makeup,” Quinn quips, shaking the bag in her hand gently. “I think my skin tone will be a good match.”

“Can someone please explain to me why I’m here?” Kurt asks slowly, glancing warily between the four girls. “And why you have makeup? Because although I’m always down for a makeover, it looks like you want to do it on me.”

“Well,” Rachel begins, “You’re not entirely wrong.”

“What do you mean? School is almost starting!”

“Well, Kurt, when a man and a, well, man, in your case, love each other very much —“ Tina starts, and Kurt practically jumps out of his seat.

“Oh my god, you brought me here to give me the talk?” He exclaims, grabbing his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. “Look, I appreciate everyone looking out for me now that I’m back at McKinley, but this is going a little too far.”

“We’re not giving you the talk,” Mercedes responds as Quinn adds, “You should just sit down and let us talk.”

Reluctantly, Kurt returns to his seat. “Fine. If you must, continue.”

Tina sighs. “Kurt, we’re all so excited that you have found someone special, but there are a few things you obviously need to learn about being in a relationship.”

Kurt opens his mouth to speak again, but Quinn cuts him off. “Did you look in the mirror this morning?”

“Barely. I woke up late,” he replies. “Why?”

“Let me guess,” Tina remarks. “You went over to Blaine’s last night, and things got a little bit more exciting than just kissing.”

Kurt blushes vibrantly, crossing his arms defensively. “We didn’t have sex, if that’s what you’re getting at.”

“Well, you definitely did something, because the whole school can see that you had a good time with your boyfriend,” Quinn retorts. “Here, look at your neck.”

She passes him a hand-held mirror, and Kurt finally, for the first time that day, looks at his reflection.

He gasps. “Oh my god! How did I not see this?”

On the left side of his neck, a bright bruise adorns his skin. It’s not the only hickey, a line of smaller love bites littering the underside of his jaw meets up with the largest one in a telling game of connect-the-dots.

“Blinded by love,” Mercedes teases, gently taking the mirror from him. “That’s why we’re here to help.”

“Foundation is your best friend,” Rachel explains. “If it’s full coverage, it’ll cover up pretty much anything.”

“Let me,” Quinn instructs, and Kurt willingly tilts his neck to give her access, allowing her to dab the makeup onto his skin with a sponge.

“I can’t tell you how many times I’ve had to cover up hickeys before even leaving Mike’s house,” Tina comments. “I keep foundation in my purse just in case.”

“We’ve all been there,” Rachel remarks. “Sometimes, if it’s really noticeable, I’ll just wear a turtleneck or a scarf instead.”

“That’s a good idea for you, Kurt,” Mercedes points out. “You wear them enough anyway that people wouldn’t think it was weird.”

He nods, looking at his freshly-covered neck when Quinn hands him the mirror. “I’ll keep that in mind. Thank you, guys. I had no idea.”

The girls smile, collecting their things. “Of course. That’s what friends are for, right?” Rachel asks, giving Kurt a quick side-hug as they walk out of the room together. 

“You might want to tell Blaine these tricks, too,” Tina comments. “Because I can imagine that he’s probably looking very similar to you right now.”

Kurt flushes bright red again despite rolling his eyes. “I’ve got to go to class now; I’ll see you all in glee club!”

“Don’t forget to reapply if you sweat!” Rachel calls as they go their separate ways, Kurt already taking out his phone to text Blaine.

_K: hey, if you haven’t already, you might want to look in a mirror ASAP._

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on tumblr: @zigxzag-klaine


End file.
